Forever with You Russian Version
by Salavat
Summary: Написана по 498-504 главам манги. Минато и Кушина воссоединяются после того, как Кушина исчезает из внутреннего мира Наруто.


**Название: ****Forever with You Russian Version ("Навсегда с тобой") **

**Автор:** katonge2  
**Переводчик:** BBagi  
**Бета:** Uzumaki L  
**Фэндом:** Naruto  
**Персонажи:** Минато/Кушина, Джирайя, Наруто.  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Жанры:** Гет, Романтика, Мистика, POV, ER (Established Relationship)  
**Размер:** Драббл  
**Кол-во частей:** 1  
**Статус:** закончен

**Описание:** Написана по 498-504 главам манги. Минато и Кушина воссоединяются после того, как Кушина исчезает из внутреннего мира Наруто.  
**Публикация** **на других** **ресурсах:**  
.net(SLASH)s(SLASH)6194110(SLASH)1(SLASH)Forever-with-You / (SLASH)readfic(SLASH)655121

**Примечания автора:** маленький фанфик про загробную жизнь Минато и Кушины. Не так много действий, чаще разговоры.

* * *

- Итак, твой сын сделал это, - сказал Джирайя, глядя вниз.

Я усмехнулся.

- Да, он сделал. Я рад, что он теперь может контролировать его... Я знал, что он сможет.

- Хм.

- Вы что-то хотите сказать, Джирайя-сенсей?

Он повернулся ко мне.

- Если Наруто уже научился контролировать Кьюби, то почему ОНА не здесь?

Я улыбнулся и вздохнул.

- Зная ее, я уверен, что она разговаривает с нашим сыном. В последний раз...

Он замолчал, но улыбка коснулась его губ.

Есть плюсы и минусы быть мертвым. С одной стороны, когда ты мертв, ты не можешь разговаривать с человеком которого любишь. Ты можешь только наблюдать. Плюс же состоит в том, что ты можешь всегда быть рядом с дорогим человеком.

- Джирайя-сенсей, я собираюсь послушать, о чем разговаривают Кушина с Наруто, - сказал я и сделал несколько шагов по направлению к жене и сыну. Еще один плюс, я могу подслушать, о чем они разговаривают. И они меня не увидят.

- Прости, - услышав голос Кушины, я остановился. - Мы сделали из тебя сосуд для Девятихвостого... и оставили одного с такой тяжелой ношей. Я не смогла вырастить тебя. Не смогла подарить тебе любовь.

- Не извиняйся. Я... У меня было много горьких моментов из - за того, что я джинчурики. Но я никогда не винил, ни одного из вас. Возможно, я никогда не знал родительской любви. Но у меня не было, ни мамы, ни папы с самого начала... поэтому я справился. Но теперь они у меня есть. Я живу, потому что мои родители отдали за меня свои жизни. Вы заполнили меня своей любовью еще до того, как поместили Девятихвостого. Поэтому, вот он я, счастливый и здоровый. Я рад, что я ваш сын.

Я улыбнулся и вытер скатившую по щеке слезу.

- Спасибо, Наруто.

"Минато, ты слышишь? Наша любовь, в конце концов, достигла его" - услышал я мысли Кушины.

- Наруто, спасибо, что позволил мне быть твоей мамой, а Минато - твоим папой. Спасибо за то, что ты наш сын.

Кушина начала исчезать из объятий сына. Я видел как Наруто плакал. Не волнуйся, Наруто. Возможно... Мы увидимся снова.

ххх

Я вернулся к Джирайе - сенсею.

- Так, ты плакал? - спросил он не отрываюсь от своей писанины. Я снова вздохнул.

- Нет. Я нет, - тихо сказал. - А Кушина плакала.

- ЧТО ТЫ СКАЗАЛ, ДАТТЕБАНЕ?

Я вздрогнул и повернулся к ней. Ну почему она должна появиться тогда, когда я сказал это.

-К-К-Кушина... я очень рад тебя видеть. Я скучал по тебе и ...

- Я знаю, что ты там был, даттебане! - и дала подзатыльник.

- Гах... Это больно, даже, когда я мертв.

- Мне все равно. Сам виноват.

Я моргнул и посмотрел на нее. Она улыбалась и слезы катились из ее прекрасных глаз.

- Я наконец-то увиделась с сыном... После долгих шестнадцати лет.

Я улыбнулся и посмотрел вниз.

- Да, шестнадцать долгих лет ожиданий...

Потом меня посетила мысль. Я потер затылок и спросил:

- Кушина, я могу задать вопрос?

- Что, Минато?

- Ну... ПОЧЕМУ НАШ СЫН ПРИ ВСТРЕЧЕ ОБНЯЛ ТЕБЯ?

Кушина моргнула. В ее глазах запрыгали бесята.

- А?

- Наш сын УДАРИЛ МЕНЯ при встрече. Так почему ОН ОБНЯЛ тебя?

Кушина заулыбалась.

- Потому что я - Мама.

- И что? Отец должен получить удар по животу?

- Судя по всему так, - пробормотал Джирайя-сенсей.

Я повернулся в его сторону. Джирайя-сенсей сидел, не отрываясь от своей книги. Снова вздох. Кушина присела рядом со мной.

- Сегодня отличный день, - сказал она.

- Почему? - я посмотрел на нее.

- Я смогла увидеться с сыном и воссоединиться с вами.

Она снова улыбнулась. Ответная улыбка заиграла на моих губах.

- Тогда сделай этот день отличным и для меня.

Кушина кивнула.

- Я надеюсь, Наруто выберет хорошую девушку.

- Похожую на тебя?

- Конечно!

- Она будет очень болтливой.

Снова подзатыльник.

- Идиот!

Я ухмыльнулся

- Я тебя тоже люблю.

- Что за сумасшедший... вот поэтому... Я тебя люблю.

- Эй, вы двое, собираетесь дать мне материальчик для новой книжки, здесь? Неужели не видите? Я же пишу, - спросил Джирайя-сенсей.

Мы собирались поцеловаться, но остановились на полпути к этому. И улыбнулись ему.

- Конечно.

Я встал и подал руку Кушине. Мы пошли по свету в никуда.

- У нас теперь есть время. Все время этого мира, - сказал я, когда мы остановились.

- Да.

Ее пальцы коснулись моих губ.

- Помни, мы должны проверять, как там Наруто. Я должна быть уверена, что с нашим сыном все хорошо и с Кьюби тоже.

Я кивнул в знак согласия.

-Кстати, спасибо за оказанную помощь Наруто.

Она улыбнулась.

- У него сердце Узумаки. Он нуждался в маленьком толчке, что бы контролировать Кьюби.

- Он будет отличным Хокаге, - сказал я и посмотрел на мир под нашими ногами.

- Ты имеешь в виду... Оранжевый Хокаге Конохи? - ухмыльнулась она.

- Да. Оранжевый Хокаге Конохи, - я кивнул.

Я повернулся к ней. Ее длинные алые волосы стали еще алее, чем раньше. Я стал их поглаживать.

- Мы должны доверять Наруто. Мы же его родители, - сказал я, когда заметил ее беспокойный взгляд, который она бросила вниз.

- Да, - она сжала свои кулачки.- И будет лучше, если он разберется с человеком в маске. Или же я буду преследовать масочника всю

оставшуюся его жизнь!

Я засмеялся.

- Как ты говорила, у него сердце Узумаки, но также у него душа Намикадзе.

Она ухмыльнулась.

- Тогда, я думаю, нам не о чем беспокоиться.

Наконец, наши губы встретились.

- Я просто счастлив... Потому что теперь я навсегда с тобой, - прошептал я ей в губы.

- Ммм... я тоже скучала по тебе, Минато.

Мы начали неторопливо целоваться. Куда спешить. Воспоминания заполнили нас. Наша первая встреча. Моя первая команда. Рождение Наруто. Да, в мире мертвых есть и хорошее, и плохое. Но, теперь, будет только хорошее.


End file.
